Changes
by MyHeartBeatsGreen
Summary: Hermione's live has changed a lot since she abandoned the wizarding world and all of her friends, now she meets somebody from her past  not exactly a friend! What will happen, and more importantly, will she let it happen? Read and find out! a HGDM story
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I was cleaning my room and found an old notebook with this little story in it and decided to upload it. I hope you guys like it and tell me your thoughts on this, I'd greatly appreciate it. Anyway, this I a one-shot, but depending on the reactions I'm getting, I might consider doing a sequel (already have an idea ; ) ). Have fun reading!

She stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her and examined herself in the mirror. 'Is that really me?' she thought as she touched her hair that was now the deepest black she had ever seen. She ran her fingers over her face, touching, feeling, trying to believe that it was really herself she was seeing. Her nose was now a bit smaller, cheekbones higher and chin slimmer. The only thing that was still the same in her face were here hazel eyes, although she usually wears coloured contacts during the day. She blow-dried her hair into the curls that were almost natural and once she was completely dried off, she dropped the towel and her gaze immediately fell upon the scar beneath her left breast. The scar was relatively thin and about four inches long. She quickly pushed away the memory of the day she got this permanent mark. As she turned she saw the tattoo on her right shoulder, the black thorned rose which bled. She was proud of it, for it reminded her of the pain, a pain that she does not want to forget. She can't allow herself to forget all the pain and the death she had felt and seen. She looked into her eyes in the mirror again and she saw hatred, hatred towards both sides, the light and the dark, they were all the same, they all killed and tortured innocent people. She was now on neither side as she has run away from the war over five years ago when she was eighteen. Now, at almost twenty-four, she had her own life with a job and a home. Her life was fairly normal, she had a job as a secretary in a local law firm, she knew she was overqualified for the job but what the heck, she had no energy for a job that fit her qualifications. She shook her head one last time to get rid of the bad memories that constantly came flooding back and got dressed. Before she left her bathroom she took one last look into the mirror and thought 'Off to another night, Hermione'.

After Hermione ran away she changed her appearance. She fled to a small village in northern England and stayed there for a year and a half with a nice old lady she knew as Anne. Then she decided to move back to London and live in the muggle world- she didn't even talk to her parents except for birthday wishes and Christmas cards, occasionally Hermione received a postcard from them when they were on holidays, but that was it.

Hermione lived in a small apartment with one bathroom, one bedroom and a kitchen-living room combo. The furniture was made of light wood and looked very modern, she liked clear structures and lines. Her living-room had one blood-red wall, while the others were held in a light cream tone. The walls in the bedroom were of a light grey, except the wall behind the bed, that wall was dark green which matched well with the silver bed. It was a perfectly muggle household, she swore off magic (almost) completely, but kept her wand in a drawer of her dresser beneath her socks. Being who she was, she had a corner of her living room covered with bookcases all the way up to the ceiling, filled to the brim with books.

Hermione barely had any friends, she got along quite well with her colleagues at work and every once in a while she went out drinking and/or clubbing and went home with somebody else. One thing she never did was take somebody back to her apartment and into her own private world.

Tonight was one of those nights, she dressed in low-rise, fitted jeans, a blood-red corsage type of top and black high heels. Hermione waltzed out of her apartment with a smug look on her face and her head held high. The club she went to was called 'The Hot Spot', the bouncer nodded to her as a greeting, letting her pass without a thinking twice. She gave him a sexy smile and walked into the club. The room was very dark but she could make out quite a few people dancing but her attention was always on the bar at first. "Double tequila, please." She told the barkeeper. He sat the glass along with a slice of lemon and a salt shaker in front of her. Hermione wet the back of her hand with the lemon and shook some salt over the spot. She then licked the white crystals off, downed the clear liquid and finally bit into the juicy lemon as a reward. She savoured the taste, tequila was her favourite drink. She finally slid off the barstool and went towards the dance floor, once there, she let the music take control of her movements. She moved to the beat, alone at first but soon enough a tall man came up to her and they started dancing together. They moved their hips to the beat, grinding them together from time to time, he put one hand down to her waist and pulled her even closer. They danced like this for quite some time until they had to take a break because they were out of breath. She motioned for him to accompany her to the bar for another round of tequila, or two, or maybe even three. She could not make out his face in the dark but saw that he was a head taller than she and he had broad shoulders. After a couple more tequilas she started to feel a little drunk, which was exactly what she was going for tonight. "What's your name?" he breathed into Hermione's ear. "Call me Mia" she answered "How 'bout you?" she asked in return. "Call me Dray." He answered and pulled her onto the dance floor again, they continued to dance and drink for several hours until they both felt quite aroused. Hermione thought that if he did not start anything soon she would go mad, and as if he could read her mind Dray pulled her closer to him and connected their lips, sharing a kiss that was at first hesitant but grew more passionate by the second. They managed to move off the dance-floor and towards a wall where he pinned her against, all the while kissing. Their hands roamed each others bodies and Dray placed hot, wet kisses down Hermione's neck, leaving red marks every once in a while. They pulled apart breathlessly and Hermione could make out his face, then it hit her. She knew this guy, it was Draco Malfoy! Her mouth dropped open slightly and she was shocked. He must have sensed something because he asked her if something was wrong. She paused 'What's wrong? God, he's Malfoy!' she thought 'I can't go back now! What'll I do? I'm horny as hell, he obviously doesn't recognise me and he's totally hot! What the heck!' "Nothing's wrong." She answered and crushed her mouth to his again, wrapping one leg around his to pull him closer. He groaned slightly as he felt her breasts tightly against him and their groins together. He pulled away slightly "Let's go somewhere else." He got out and she nodded. "Your place? Mine's so far away." He said. Normally she wouldn't have agreed but she wanted him NOW. She took him by the hand and together they ran towards her apartment, every so often stopping and kissing. Once they reached the apartment she barely had time to close the door before Draco started to rid them of their clothes. They were only in their undergarments before they even reached the bedroom. He pushed her on the bed and crawled towards her, eyes glazed with lust. Then Hermione's gaze fell upon his now bare arm – the Dark Mark! So it was true! Somehow this turned her on even more, she flipped them over and straddled him coming down to lock their lips again. Quickly they removed their last bits of clothing and she lowered herself on him and they got used to the feeling of each other before they found their rhythm. Hermione couldn't suppress low moans, hearing them made Draco go wild. Hermione would not have expected that it would be so easy to have sex with her former mortal enemy. It fact, she really enjoyed it, REALLY enjoyed it. She loved the feeling of being in control of him, being able to change the speed and intensity at any time. Or she could stop it all together, which was not what she intended to do. Draco's hands massaged her breasts while she ran hers up and down his firm chest. She couldn't explain herself why she loved this so much, this was the best sex she had ever had, even though she's drunk out of her mind. She slowed down as she could tell that he would be coming soon to tease him. He felt this and growled at her, pulling her closer and turning them around, being in control now. He gave her a crushing kiss that almost sent her flying over the edge and together they came, screaming out the other's name. He collapsed onto her with his hands on either side of her and rested his forehead against hers. They shared a slow, sensual kiss before he rolled off of her and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Draco awoke to find himself in a strange bed with a naked and very sexy woman next to him, he smiled at himself. 'That was one great night.' He thought as he replayed the actions of the night in his mind. He looked around the room, thought about what kind of person lived here. 'Hhmm, grey walls, almost silver and a green one? If I didn't know better I'd say she was a Slytherin.' He thought and looked down at her sleeping face, almost angelic. 'No, definitely not a Slytherin. That's weird, I slept with a muggle and I don't regret it at all, something about her made me forget my vow never to sleep with anyone else but a pureblood.' Draco sighed and put one hand behind his head and closed his eyes again. 'But I'm still a Death Eater, that hasn't changed.' With that he drifted off to sleep again.

Hermione awoke from pleasant dreams, dreams in which she had had the most magnificent sex of her life with no other than Draco Malfoy, she turned to lay on her side and saw that he was really sleeping beside her. She smiled slowly 'Oh my god, I can't believe this night really happened.' She thought and looked at his right arm, which was lying next to her. She looked at the Dark Mark that had sort of fascinated her the night before, she couldn't explain why it had turned her on even further. She guessed that it had to do with the fact that she – like any other girl – had a faible for bad guys. It wasn't like she approved of the things the Death Eaters have done, she had never been a friend of their side, there was just something to it. She couldn't help herself but to reach out and touch it. Hermione ran her fingers across the skull and the snake. She was so busy examining it that she didn't notice that Draco had woken up and was looking at her, curiously. She looked up as she felt his gaze on her and blushed slightly. "Oh!" she exclaimed "I- I'm sorry." She stammered, blushing further. Draco laughed slightly "No need to excuse yourself." He said and smiled. 'I've never seen him smile before.' Hermione thought. She looked down at the Dark Mark again "Are you a Death – " she stopped herself, he thought that she was a muggle, she couldn't know about Death Eaters! But he wasn't stupid and knew what she had started to ask. His eyes widened slightly "You're a witch?" he asked stunned. "Yeah, Malfoy, I am." She admitted. He straightened up "Wait, I didn't tell you my last name." Hermione blushed again. "Um, you didn't?" she asked meekly and he shot her a look. "All right, I – we've met before, but that was a really long time ago." She said and looked down again. Draco placed a finger to her chin and lifted it a bit staring at her face and seemed to try to remember where they have met. "I don't remember ever seeing you before, Mia" he said suspiciously. "You wouldn't, I left the wizarding world over five years ago and I've changed, a lot." Draco opened his mouth to speak but before he got out any words she was talking again. "I'm not going to tell you why I left or how I know you." He nodded slowly and accepted it because he heard the finality in her words. He moved closer to her "But then you owe me another round." He said smirking, she smiled up at him as he moved even closer and captured her mouth in a kiss, fevering and urgent with need and want. This time it was even better because they weren't under the influence of alcohol anymore, they took their time to make sure the other was having a really good time. Somehow they didn't want to get this over with so fast, even though it was just a 'one – night – stand'. Hermione allowed herself to scream out the name 'Draco' when she reached her climax this time, this pleased him, hearing her scream his real name made him feel so great, it sounded so good coming from her luscious mouth.

Hermione got up and reached for her panties and Draco's dress shirt, she put it on and closed only a few buttons and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He pulled on his boxer briefs and his jeans and followed her. Normally, he would have just gotten dressed and left after a 'one – night – stand', but this was different, this woman was intriguing so he stayed for breakfast.

She smiled as she heard him enter the kitchen behind her and turned around to hand him a muffin. "It's not much, but I haven't been shopping in a while. The coffee's coming right up." She told him and they sat down at her small table. "Why won't you tell me?" he asked her and she could tell that he didn't like it at all that she didn't tell him who she really was. "It's better this way, trust me." She told him. Soon they finished breakfast and Draco stood up "I have to go now, I have an appointment in an hour." He stated and walked towards Hermione. "I'll be needing my shirt back, you know." He started to unbutton it but Hermione put her hand on top of his and smirked slightly. "No, no, no." She laughed "You know where this would lead." "You think I'm walking through the streets like this?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. She just said one word "Apparate." And stood up as well to meet his gaze. "Care to do this again sometime?" Draco asked Hermione and she cocked her head at him. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm going dancing tonight, again." She answered with a smirk on her face that was worthy of the name 'Malfoy smirk'. He nodded slowly and a smirk spread across his face, too. Then, with a 'pop', he disapparated.

Hermione smiled and shook her head when Draco was gone. 'This is so weird.' She thought 'I really enjoyed this night and wouldn't say no if this would ever happen again.' Hermione walked over to her bathroom to take a shower. Once there she undressed and turned the water on, she waited for the water to heat up and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down her body. She closed her eyes and sighed, once again she wondered why she had enjoyed the last night so much, better yet, why she wanted it to happen again. Didn't she know that they hate each other? And once Draco knows who she really is, they can't repeat this anymore, for then he won't want anything more to do with her. That's why she must keep him from knowing who she really is, under all circumstances.

After showering she thoroughly dried herself and put on comfortable jeans and a green T-Shirt. Hermione decided to go shopping, she had nothing else to do on Saturdays. She grabbed her purse and left her apartment to go to the next tube station. The train ride was short, only ten minutes, but she didn't want to walk today.

Once she reached her destination she wandered around pretty aimlessly, here and there she stopped to look at displays and she sometimes went into a store to buy random things. She bought a shirt a scarf and a sweater. All of a sudden Hermione came to a halt – she was standing right in front of 'The Leaky Cauldron'! 'Oh my god' she thought 'I haven't been here in over five years!' Hermione bit her lip 'It wouldn't hurt to just take a look, would it? I- I mean I have no clue what's been going on in the wizarding world.' Taking a deep breath she walked inside. The innkeeper greeted her as he did with any other customer as she passed him to get to the stone wall that was the only barrier between muggle London and Diagon Alley. Then she remembered that she didn't have her wand to open the gate, defeated she stared at the brick wall and it opened. A young wizard stepped through, whom she did not recognize and she hurried through before the bricks moved back into place.

Another Authors Note: This is not really a cliff-hanger, is it? Again, I'm definitely considering a sequel. But I can't promise you that I will put it up very soon, frankly because I didn't start writing it yet and I'm kind of a slow writer. Please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: First off, I'm REALLY SORRY that I didn't update sooner but after I published the first chapter I admit I didn't really want to write, I was just lazy. Then I was in the beautiful city of Prague with my English course and when I came back my parents told me that my grandmother had died while I was away, needless to say I felt very bad for having such a good time while my family was grieving. Now, five weeks after the funeral, I've started getting some ideas and have finally gotten around to writing. I ope you will enjoy this and stick around. Bear with me people!**

Thanks SO much to all of you who have reviewed, you helped me a lot with this chapter and would love it if you continue this and point out the mistakes i may have made.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked around in amazement, over the years Diagon Alley hadn't changed much. It still looked pleasant and inviting, up ahead she saw the amazing architecture that was Gringotts. She felt drawn towards it – she still had her account in that bank, she never got around to closing it before she went into hiding. Pondering over the possible choices only a second she decided to enter, she knew for a fact that a wizards account wasn't deleted, even after their death. She gasped as she saw the monumental entrance hall, it always amazed her how these goblins could have built this extravagant building. She briskly walked over to the counter and looked up at the tiny goblin sitting there.

"I'd like to visit my vault, please." She said confidently "Hermione Granger" and she showed him the key that has always been attached to her key chain.

He looked at her a moment, slightly astonished to see her after all these years. Hermione was a fairly prominent witch in England after helping Harry (along with Ron, of course) fight against Voldemort numerous times and then disappearing, the goblin wasn't fooled by her changed appearance.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Follow me." The goblin said and gracefully descended the steps that led towards the carts and eventually to Hermione's vault.

The ride didn't take long and they were soon coming to a halt in front of vault number 752, oh how long she hasn't been there. The door swung open as she turned the key, her heart beat slightly faster. There before her was more gold than she remembered owning, surprised, she looked at the goblin. He gave her something that resembled a crooked smile.

"Your friend Harry Potter put money in your vault every year on your birthday since you have been missing, he thought you could use it if you ever decided to come back, he was one of the few who did not believe that you were dead, Miss Granger." He said solemnly and cleared his throat. "I will leave you alone now, if you wish." Hermione shook her head.

"No, thank you, I will just grab a sack of gold and then I'm done here." She replied giving him a smile. She was astonished that Harry would do such a thing, she felt a sudden pain in her heart for leaving her friends – who obviously still loved and missed her very much – without a goodbye. She grabbed a sack of gold and they made their way up.

As she stepped into the sunlight again she saw a flash of red hair – it must have been one of the Weasleys – there wasn't anybody else with hair that color. Hermione craned her neck and saw Ginny Weasley walking towards 'Madam Malkin's', without thinking Hermione followed the red-haired witch. As she got closer, she saw that Ginny was carrying a toddler of about a year and a half in her arms. Hermione's jaw dropped, she had missed so much! Ginny was a mother!

Inside the shop, Ginny was browsing the racks of robes and Hermione got a good look at the two. She was thinking about who Ginny could have married when the child turned to look at Hermione, she could only gasp at the little girl's raven black hair and bright green eyes. Harry. This child can only be Harry's. tears sprung to her eyes, she felt bad and guilty all of a sudden. She hated herself for running away but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to say anything to her.

Ginny heard a gasp and turned to look for the reason of it. She saw a woman about her age that was staring at her daughter. Ginny cleard her throat and Hermione loked up like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She stuttered "I didn't mean to be rude or anything." She quickly averted her eyes, for she had forgotten to wear contacts today, even if the chances of being rcognised were very slim. Ginny looked at Hermione with a thoughtful look on her face 'I've seen this woman before.' She thought

"Do I know you?" she asked, looking at Hermione closely. Hermione looked down further and mumbled something along the lines 'No, I wouldn't know where.' And hurried away. Ginny stared after her and realization hit.

"No." she breathed "It can't be her." She put a hand to her head, rubbing her temple to fight the oncoming headache. She decided to try her luck, she just had to know.

"Hermione!" she called after the woman, she didn't turn around, but ginny saw her freeze for a moment before she ran, before ginny could react, she was gone. And ginny felt a rush of sadness overcome her. Had this really been Hermione? And if it was, why didn't she say anything? Why did she run away again? Deep in thought, ginny tightly heldon to her daughter and apparated home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" Ginny called as she apparated into their living room. As soon as her husband heard his wife calling so frantically he bolted into the living room to see what was wrong. Ginny set her daughter down and met her husband in a tight embrace in the middle of the room.

"Harry" she said faintly, looking up into his deep green eyes "I saw her, I really saw her!" Harry looked bewildered, but only for a moment.

"You saw Hermione?" he asked, clearly astonished but glad that nothing bad had happened. Ginny only nodded.

"In Diagon Alley. Shewas staring at Melinda and I was kind of rude when I caught her staring… oh Harry! What if I scared her away?" she sobbed into her husbands broad chest. Harry stroked her back soothingly.

"No honey, you didn't scare her away, I'm sure of it. But what does bother me is why she turned up all of a sudden and why she hasn't contacted us." Said Harry as he pulled his wife closer.

On the thick rug on the floor, Melinda was playing with a toy wand and gurgled happily, oblivious to what her parents were going through at the moment. Harry pulled his wife onto the couch and sat down next to her.

"No matter how, but we have to find her, we can't let her run away again." He said sternly. Ginny nodded numbly.

"She looked so different, Harry. But it was her, I just know it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the black leather couch in his living room with a glass of rum in his hand. He had gotten home from his appointment several hours ago and quite frankly, he was bored out of his mind. He started to read a book but his thoughts kept wandering to a certain witch and at one point he gave a frustrated sigh shutting the book with a 'snap'. Draco threw the book onto the coffee table before him and ran a hand subconsciously through his platinum blonde hair.

He got up and walked over to the book shelf and pulled out his graduation year book from Hogwarts, if she was in his year at Hogwarts then he would find her in this book. He started to flip through the pages every once in a while he would stop and look at a picture more closely but dismissed them after a few seconds. About halfway through the book he spotted a picture that usually he wouldn't have stopped to look at.

It was a picture of the muddblood Granger, what bothered him most was the fact that she winked at him, granted it might have been directed towards the person taking the picture but it seemed otherwise. There was a slight similarity between the two but he dismissed that thought almost as soon as it came. Granger was a loyal supporter to Potter in the fight against Voldemort, she despised everything that had to do with the Dark Arts – a Gryffindor . That and the fact that she had been missing for about five years and most likely dead by now – there's no way that it could be her.

"It would have been too easy if she were in my year at school." Draco muttered and put the book back into place. He glanced at his watch and groaned again, it was only five o'clock, at least four hours until he could see her again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ran towards the wall that separated her from the 'Leaky Cauldron' with tears clouding her vision. She leaned against it panting from her run. 'Oh my god.' She thought. 'I can't believe she recognised me! I can't let them find me.' "I can't." she said faintly.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you need any help?" asked a man that appeared next to her. Hermione whipped around to face him. It was Seamus Finnegan.

"I – I lost my wand, could – could you open up the gate for me?" she asked with a smile. The wizard smiled at her with concern apparent on his face but complied nonetheless. She gave him one last grateful smile and hurried through the pub and back into muggle London, fully ready to go back home and sleep for hours and hours.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ginny and Ron sat at the Potter's kitchen table and talked about Ginny's discovery. Ron's jaw practically hit the table in front of him.

"You saw Hermione?" he asked dumbfounded "My Hermione…" He added quietly. He rested his head in his hands, this was becoming too much for him. Ginny reached out and put her hand over his to tell him that they were both there for him as it would probably hardest for him.

Before Hermione disappeared she and Ron had been dating for close to two years and Ron had been close to asking her to marry him. He had been heartbroken and didn't speak to anybody for several months, after he had supposedly gotten over her Ginny started to set him up with one of her friends every now and then but that never worked out, according to Ron, nobody ever compared to Hermione – his Hermione.

"We'll find her, Ron. I know we will." Harry said and gave him a reassuring smile, even though he wasn't so sure himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing ten o'clock and Hermione started to get ready for the club. She was exited about meeting up with Malfoy again, she was absolutely sure that he would show up. But Hermione decided not to look too anxious to meet him again, she would have fun tonight – she needed to stop worrying about Ginny and the fact that she had probably informed all of her old friends by now and they would start looking for her again.

Hermione decided on a black denim skirt that stopped at mid-thigh and an emerald green halter top, the color fit well with her hair now that it was black. She pulled her raven mane into a messy ponytail, a few strands escaped the tie but she decided against re-doing it – it had a little edge to it now, she thought. Silver hoops, a silver necklace with a ruby as a pendant and the same hells as the day before completed her outfit. She was already out the door when she went back to get her wand out of her drawer. Hermione hesitated for a few moments in front of the open drawer but then reached out and grabbed the long wooden stick. It had been over three years since she had last touched it, as soon as her fingers grasped the wooden material she felt a wave of energy surge through her. She smiled, it felt as is she had never stopped being a witch. Now she was ready to go, a quick glance at the clock told her that it was almost 10:30 and she hurried out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy sat at the bar of 'The Hot Spot', glancing at his watch nearly every ten minutes. He scowled as he ordered yet another tequila, he didn't even know why he drank that stuff, he preferred fire-whiskey. 'But SHE drinks tequila' a nagging voice in his head told him. He was about to yell at the stupid voice in his head as he saw her enter.

She spotted him right as she entered, she even smirked at him, he had already gotten up and started to walk over to her when a rather tall and gangly looking guy with mousy brown hair asked her to dance with him. To his horror she said yes! He was sure that she only did this to annoy the heck out of him, he took her as the type of woman who does not want to get involved with lame guys like the one she is currently dancing with and has the guts to tell the bloke. He scowled at her and retuned to his seat, watching her as she danced closely with the guy in front of her.

In the middle of the third song Draco couldn't take it anymore, he waltzed up to the pair and tapped the bloke on the shoulder. He turned around only to be met with the most menacing stare and scowl Draco could manage, he didn't need to be told twice and hurried away.

Hermione looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "He was touching your ass!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione chuckled.

"Jealous, are we?"

"No!" he huffed. "But you promised me we would meet again tonight."

"I didn't promise you anything, Malfoy." She drawled "I merely said that I would be here tonight." She smirked and Draco was about to retort when she cut him off. "I'm thirsty, I haven't had my tequila yet." And with that she walked towards the bar with Draco following her, she needn't look around to know that.

So, what do you think? I've started the next chapter, I just wanted to get this out really bad!!!

**XoXo **

**Imke**

**Review please??? Pretty please with a cherry on top???**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next instalment. I could have waited until today to update yesterdays chapter but I really wanted to get it out to you guys. Here it goes!**

When Hermione reached the bar, she sat down on one of the bar stool and crossed her legs, waiting for the _slightly _angry Draco to sit down next to her. She wasn't disappointed. She looked at him expectantly and batted her eyelashes. Draco rolled his eyes.

"A tequila for the lady." He said in a defeated voice.

'I've got him wrapped around my finger.' Hermione though gleefully. She gave him a dashing smile of thanks and downed the tequila that stood in front of her. She jumped off her chair and started to make her way towards the dance floor looking over her shoulder as she did so, as if to say 'Are you coming?'. Draco just rolled his eyes again and muttered "Damn women." But followed her nonetheless.

They moved well together, just like they had the night before, several dancers, men and women alike, watched them enviously. They continued to dance until two o'clock, taking only short breaks for a tequila here and there, when Hermione pulled him off the dance floor again, this time towards the back of the club. Draco took it as an invitation and pressed her against a wall in a dark and secluded corner. He didn't waste time in crushing his mouth onto hers, she responded but only for a minute until she broke the kiss. He looked disappointed and she laughed.

"I led you here so we could apparate, Malfoy." She told him "How about your place?" he didn't bother to respond, he held on to her and with a 'pop' they disapparated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione found herself in a spacious living room where she was already being pulled onto the big leather couch. It was big enough for them to lie comfortably while they made out like hormonal teenagers. Her fingers fumbled at the buttons of his shirt while he had his own hands underneath her top, inching up to her breasts. She pushed the shirt over his shoulders and threw it to the floor. Draco pulled her top over her head and it joined his own shirt on the floor, he removed her bra and threw it carelessly over his shoulder and moved his attention to her breasts once again. He began to kiss, lick and massage when he noticed the scar marring her smooth skin just beneath her left breast – he couldn't help but run a finger over it. He gave her a questioning look which she didn't catch, her eyes were closed in pleasure and he kissed her once more with passion.

Hermione quickly unfastened his belt and pulled down his pants, at first with her hands and when she couldn't reach further with her feet, earning a low groan from Draco. She buried her head in the side of his neck and stated to suck, making sure she was leaving a mark to remember her by. Soon the rest of their clothes had joined the messy pile on the floor and Draco was straddling Hermione, staring into her eyes. Tonight he was in control and she let him to set the pace, although she met his thrusts with her hips if he was too slow for her liking.

He loved the way Hermione moaned and squirmed beneath him, sometimes even breathing his name softly. She pulled him down to meet her in a fierce kiss hat nearly sent him over the edge. 'Where did she learn to use her tongue like that?' he thought as she pulled his tongue into her mouth with her own and began to suck on it. Now he couldn't take it any longer and pulled her closer as he released, moaning her name into her mouth. He collapsed and lay on top of her and they broke the kiss, he was breathing hard. He moved to lay beside her and pulled the blanket over the two of them that was hanging over the arm rest of the couch.

"Wow, you are one amazing witch, Mia." He said and kissed her again. Hermione grinned and ran her hand through his hair. "Why didn't I notice you before, if you say I knew you?"

"Your loss, I guess." Hermione answered and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, feeling very tired all of a sudden. Draco untied her hair, her wild locks framed her head nicely as she looked up at him questioningly.

"I like it better this way." He said as an explanation and they drifted off into a deep slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining through the window, heating up the room as Hermione woke up. She opened her eyes to find herself facing Draco who was still sleeping. He had one arm under her head and the other was sprawled over her hip, she smiled at how angelic he looked, Death Eater or not.

Her thoughts drifted back to the night before, where he had touched the scar, she knew that he noticed and felt his finger running over it. For the second time in two days she thought about the day she got this ugly scar, this time she allowed herself to remember.

_It was a stormy night and Hermione curled up in her bed at Grimauld Place. She had always been scared of thunderstorms, though very few knew about it. She pulled the covers even tighter around herself when there was suddenly a loud noise downstairs that she knew didn't come from the storm. She sat up abruptly at the sound. Less than a second later Ron was in her room to get her._

"_Mione!" he called "It's them! The Death Eaters are here!" he ran out again to wake those who haven't heard yet._

_Hermione jumped up and grabbed her wand from under her pillow and stormed out of her room towards the commotion. _

_The Death Eaters were all over the house by now, she saw members of the Order duelling against Death Eaters, it was gruesome. Curses and hexes were flying through the room and Hermione could already see lifeless bodies on the floor, several Death Eaters but also Lupin and Arthur Weasley. Then she saw one of them coming towards herself and she got ready to disarm him. As she shouted the spell the Death Eater had already cursed her. She felt a searing pain in her chest, she drew a hand up to the source of it and saw blood covering her hand as she looked at it. The Death Eater moved on but not before she saw who it was – Kingsley Shackelbolt! Now it all made sense, he let them in! he had betrayed the Order all this time. At that moment she felt betrayed by everything she had believed in, she had confided to Kingsley on numerous occasions, no matter what her troubles were. She was so confused and angry also at herself for letting herself get fooled by him. So she did the only thing she thought about at that moment – she killed Kingsley with the 'Avada Kedavra' and apparated to a small town in Northern England she had once been with her parents._

Hermione wiped a stray tear from her eye and discovered that Draco was staring at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." She said quickly but he didn't seem to believe her.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Hermione nodded so he decided to let it be. As if to prove her point she flung one arm around him and pulled herself closer, kissing him softly.

"Let's just sleep a little longer." She said and closed her eyes again. Draco stayed awake and looked at the witch in front of him for a little longer in deep thought. He just couldn't figure her out, he knew that there was something wrong but he didn't know what it was yet.

**So, this is the third chapter, or part two of the second chapter, whatever works best. I hope I made up for the long wait between chapters one and two. Your reviews are what keeps me going!!!**

**Lotsa love!!!**

**xoxo Imke**


End file.
